The day I forgive you is the day I die
by lodabmageofmind2
Summary: (Humanstuck/Sadstuck/Schoolstuck) Feferi, Aradia, Sollux, Kanaya, and Eridan where just hanging out and being friends, but when Eridan made a terrible choice he losses them and his sanity. Rated T because of my sick mind. (Violence, nothing sexual)
1. A victims horror

_**Author's note  
**_**Hello reader! Thank you for taking your time to read my first story! I'm REELLY happy! (That was a terrible pun, and for that I'm sorry.)  
So I hope you enjoy this! Most of the ideas for the characters are taken from my favorite humanstuck blogs/stories/rps/pictures, and almost all of the credit goes to the respective owners of those. ENJOY! (I would really like some reviews! So, I'll know how to improve next time, tell me what I did wrong and tell me what I should do to improve. Please?)**

* * *

_"ERIDAN! STOP!" Feferi screamed before a bullet lodged in her shoulder, she felt the pain but it was numbed by adrenalin. Kanaya, Sollux, and Aradia where already on the ground in pain. Sollux had got shot twice, one in his left leg and one in his right arm. Kanaya had gotten shot in the stomach, and she was bleeding quickly. Aradia had gotten shot in the side, a pool of blood was already forming around her. Feferi saw through her squinted eyes a car pull up. It was a pretty big car. She recognized it, it was her SISTER's car. Meenah, Porrim, Cronus, Kurloz and Mituna all jumped out of the car. Kurloz and Cronus ran to Eridan and safely got the gun from him, he had been about to shoot himself. Porrim and Mituna ran over to their respective siblings, Meenah was soon at Feferi's side. Kurloz ran over to Aradia, later she found out Damara had gone ahead to their houses to alert their parents of what was happening. Feferi heard sirens and everything faded black._

* * *

Feferi woke up with a scream, her long brown hair still in braids. Aradia got up and ran to her side, her slightly shorter red hair blowing slightly in the wind. "What's wrong Feferi?" She asked. Feferi quickly explained the dream, that had only happened a few days ago, and they where still in the hospital.

"Is everything alright?" Feferi heard a British accent from across the room, it was Kanaya. Her dark hair was pulled into a short pony tail, her jade eyes almost glowed, like her skin did.

Sollux sat up and looked at them. His blonde hair was a mess. He hit his head on something in the dark room. It must have been in his blind spot, everything to his left basically. "What-th wrong FF?" He lisped. His eyes seemed to shine, one red and the other a blind blue.

"Nothing, just a nightmare, I'm sorry for waking you guys." Feferi looked down.

"It-th okay." Sollux reassured her. He would have gone over to her, but he was confined to his bed, and couldn't walk anyways.

"You didn't wake me, I was reading." Kanaya gave a soft smile.

"I was on my phone." Aradia put a hand on Feferi's shoulder, not the one that had gotten shot. Aradia had always been a bit of a goth, her pajamas showed it, a red headstone tee-shirt and black sweatpants. Feferi's pajamas showed her love of the ocean, a dolphin tee-shirt and fish pajama pants.

Kanaya and Sollux where soon with them. Kanaya was helping Sollux walk, it helped that Sollux was about an inch taller. Sollux's pajamas where a dead give away to his gaming obsession, a portal 2 tee-shirt and red and blue striped pants. Kanaya's clothes where all hand made by either herself or her sister, the only parts of her outfits that they don't make are the shoes. It seemed odd though that she would wear a tank top with the British flag and blue pajama pants.

Sollux suddenly fell to the floor. He curled up into a ball, tears streamed down his face. His eyes where glazed over like he was having a traumatic flashback, which is what it probably was. Everyone was at his side in a split second, Mituna and Latula came running in followed by Meenah, Damara, and Porrim. A doctor also came running in, Mituna shook his shoulder. "Sollux it's alright, calm down. He's not here, he can't hurt you."

* * *

**_End of chapter one!_**

**_I hope you liked it!  
_**


	2. An Agressors Guilt

"THUT THE FUCK UP ED." Sollux yelled. Eridan jumped back, his brown hair blowing slightly.

"Sol w-what the hell?" Eridan had just come over to say hi but it had taken a sour turn, in only five minutes. The boy with crutches was now standing up staring him straight in the eyes.

"YOU HURT FF, AA, KN, AND ME WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Eridan was hurt by the words, he didn't know what had caused him to do something so rash, but he did. He regretted it, he felt like a monster. He had hopped for forgiveness, but all he got was Sollux, his former friend, yelling at him.

"Sol, I w-was tryin' to say I'm sorry." Eridan looked down, he felt like he was about to cry. The emotion and pain was welling inside him. He didn't want to lose his friends, but he was.

"Sollux, calm down." Kanaya said. She looked at the brown haired boy with slight empathy. She knew it hurt him, she could tell by his body language, and the fact he was wearing a hoodie in the middle of summer.

"Fine." Sollux sat back down, he winced slightly. Aradia put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a concerned look.

"Eridan, I forgive you." Kanaya stood up and gave him a hug. He hugged her back. It made him feel better to at least have one friend.

Sollux fell, his eyes glazed over. Aradia, Feferi, Kanaya, and Eridan where by his side in an instant. Sollux was shaking and seemed like he was going to cry. "Sol?" Eridan shook his shoulder slightly. Sollux hit him with the side of his arm.

"This sort of thing has been happening to him ever since you hurt us." Feferi sighed. She hugged Sollux, who tried to shove her way but was shaking to much to do so. She held him until he started to calm down. "Was it another flash back?"

Sollux just sighed. He seemed to have lost all emotion after that. Eridan felt even worse then he did earlier, the thought of all the pain he had caused his friends, made him sick to his stomach. The ground seemed to rush to him...

* * *

**_Sorry this is so short! I ran out of ideas!_**


End file.
